Senguuji Yamato
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''"A goalkeeper who has Senguuji Daigo as his father. He holds the team with his great charisma."'' ---- European version *''"The son of Senguuji Daigo. Leads his team with charisma and superb skills."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"The son of Senguuji Daigo. Goalie and charismatic leader of his team."'' Aparência Senguuji é alto com uma constituição levemente musculosa e tem uma pele bronzeada. Seus olhos são azul-celeste e seu cabelo é longo, rosa e pontudo, caindo até a cintura. Ele tem uma enorme semelhança com seu pai. Suas roupas casuais são calça cinza e um top preto. Ele também usa duas pulseiras pretas. Personalidade Yamato é bastante sério e confiante em seu status como SEED e como parte do time mais forte do Fifth Sector , Dragonlink . Ele parece se importar profundamente com seu pai e seus desejos, fazendo qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo. Ele mostrou ser hostil a Raimon e seu desejo de trazer o verdadeiro futebol de volta. Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Ele fez sua estréia durante o episódio 38 , onde ele foi visto assistindo a partida de 1/2 final entre Raimon e Arakumo Gakuen junto com seu pai, Ishido e Toramaru . Mais tarde, ele apareceu no episódio 42 , juntamente com o resto do Dragonlink , como seu goleiro e capitão. Ele disse a Raimon que Dragonlink era o time mais forte do Quinto Setor , e então jogou a segunda metade da final. No episódio 43 , ele usou Kenou Kingburn W , seu keshin, e parou as filmagens de Majin Pegasus Arc usando King Fire . Ele então atirou em Tenma, mas Kurama salvou e se machucou. Mais tarde, ele parou Lost Angel com King Fire novamente, e conseguiu com facilidade. No final do episódio, ele usou seu keshinoutro tempo e bater Majin Pegasus Arc e Goseishin Titanias com um tiro poderoso e marcou o quarto gol para Dragonlink , dando-lhes uma vitória quase certa. No episódio 44 , ele tentou parar Fire Tornado DD , Denrai Houtou e a filmagem em cadeia de Death Drop G3 e Mach Wind , mas falhou três vezes, mesmo depois de usar King Fire . No final da partida, ele finalmente entendeu o que é o futebol real. jogos Na quarta abertura, Uchi Kudaku! , Ele foi visto parando Tsurugi 's Death Sword facilmente com apenas uma mão. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Ele reaparece no episódio 14 como goleiro do Resistance Japan , onde joga uma partida contra o Inazuma Japan . Ele tentou parar o Bicycle Sword de Tsurugi , mas ele não conseguiu parar. Eles venceram do Inazuma Japão com 3-1. Aparência do jogo Personagem e avatar Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Senguuji, Dragonlink tem que ser derrotado primeiro na rota taisen. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Gotenba Tooru *'Item' : Quinto Setor não Tamashii (A Alma do Quinto Setor, descartada aleatoriamente de Dragonlink na rota de Taisen de Furukabu ) *'Jogador' : Kitsune *'Jogador' : Kondouno Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 14820 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Senguuji, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro nos mods da história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Photo' : Fine Bus ( 'Foto do' busto bonita tirada no pátio da escola de Raimon Passado ) *'Foto' : Três Panelas ( Fotos dos Três Lobos, tiradas em Castle Town Sengoku ) *'Record' : Impossible Destructive Power (Impossible Destructive Power, atire com uma potência de 3000 ou mais ) *'Encontro' : Conheça Senguuji (Conheça Senguuji !, no God Eden Stadium ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantidade de 6000 pontos Kizuna. Esteja ciente, a fim de fazê-lo aparecer na comunidade, pelo menos três jogadores do mesmo mestre de comunidade têm que ser recrutados primeiro. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Senguuji, pelo menos 10 outros jogadores do mesmo mestre da comunidade devem ser observados. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Enorme Ryuu no Gekirin (Rio do Dragão Gigante, lançado aleatoriamente de Yamatodamashii (alma Yamato) na rota de taisen direita de Kanda Satoko ) *'Foto' : Estátua da Deusa do Futebol (Foto da Estátua do Futebol, tirada na entrada da estação de Inazuma ) *'Foto' : Smokey Pot (foto de salmão defumado , retirada da loja Hihodo, no Aqua Mall de Odaiba ) *'Registro' : Kizukacks Complete (Kizuna Goods Complete, receba 100 itens kizuna ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 132 *'TP': 172 *'Kick': 84 *'Dribbling': 84 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 101 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 91 *'Catch': 157 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 167 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 52 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 167 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 230 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ( Natsumi 's e Aki rota' s) ** ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Heróis das trevas' *'Enorme Escuro' *'HR All Star' *'RH Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Último rival' *'Muga no Kyouchi' *'Neo Elements' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'Brilhe Mil' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Heróis das trevas' *'HR All Star' *'Acende R' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Último rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Pais da batalha' *'Heróis das trevas' *'Último rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Quinto Setores' Galeria Senguuji Yamato 3DS game.PNG|Yamato in the GO game. Yamato Stopping Death Sword HQ.PNG|Yamato catching Tsurugi's shoot easily with one hand. Yamato Keshin Shoot GO 43.png|Yamato shooting with his keshin. Yamato Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Senguuji introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-06-038.jpg|IG-06-038. IG-10-022.PNG|IG-10-022. IG-11-093.jpg|IG-11-093. IG-15-035.PNG|IG-15-035. IG-15-048.PNG|IG-15-048. Trivialidades *Ele é o único membro da Dragonlink que não tem cabelos brancos. Navegação de: Quentin Cinquedea es: Quentin Cinquedea fr: Quentin Cinquedea en: Quentin Cinquedea nl: Quentin Cinquedea vi: Senguuji Yamato